Creating New Feather
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Yaoyarozu is pissed off beyond belief. She is so dis-trough about her loss to the emo we know and love Fumikage Tokoyami. She had to live with that defeat until one night. She goes to eat cake and runs into Tokoyami. What will happen?


**I am throwing a bunch of stories out at once so hope everyone enjoys it.**

Yaoyarozu was completely destroyed mentally after her defeat against Tokoyami in the U.A. Sports Festival. She is smarter, faster, and healthier than him. This made no sense to her. It was completely mind boggling to her. She went through several months with this looming over her head.

It has been a while since her defeat against the Prince of Darkness and she still hasn't gotten over it. They all already moved into dorms and accustomed to living on U.A. grounds. Although Todoroki helped her out a bit during their practical exam, she still felt bad about her loss. She constantly trained her quirk every possible hour of the day that she can. She refuse to lose to him again.

Eventually, she expressed her concerns with the other girls in the class. Tsuyu suggested she talked to him about it and try to get a rematch. Uraraka agreed with that notion just not the rematch part. Hagakure stated she should try and become friends with him. Jiro and Ashido both agreed with Hagakure.

Midoriya so happened to hear the conversation and suggested that she try and make her skills better to surpass him. He didn't realize he made an insensitive comment about her skills on the battlefield.

She went to one of her closes friends, Kendo. She talked to her about the defeat that keeps following her around.

Kendo understood where she was coming from. However, she suggest she try to move on from it. She has grown since the U.A. Sports Festival.

Yaoyarozu thanked everyone and got up to think about everyone's input. She walked outside to be met with Tokoyami. They both walked past each other as Tokoyami was walking into the dorms. She didn't acknowledge him at the slightest. She assumed he did the same thing. However, she couldn't be more wrong.

**One night that is about to change. **

Yaoyarozu was studying for an upcoming test for Midnight's class. Frankly, this was very enjoyable for her. Unfortunately, she got a bit hungry for a snack. So she decided to go downstairs to get one. She always asked Sato to make her a cake to help her with her quirk for the week and she pays him a very good amount of money. She had two slices left on a Thursday night. She needed to remember to ask Sato to make her another cake.

It was around midnight (jokes huh) so it was a bit hard for her to see. She crept downstairs to the common area to reach the kitchen. She slowly opened the fridge and grabbed a container with her sweet treat.

She smiled to herself knowing she was about to indulge in some sweets. "Can't wait to eat you." She mocked the cake slightly. Realizing that was weird she shook her head and opened the container.

The aroma of the cold cake was super intoxicating to her. It made her mouth water a bit. Sato really knows how to make a cake.

"Can't wait to eat who?" An intrigued voice asked.

This alarmed the creation hero. She turned around for the source of the voice to be met with two crimson red eyes. She screamed a bit before being hushed down. "Sorry for scaring you Yaoyarozu." The voice apologized. The voice stepped into the light coming from the refrigerator.

It was Fumikage Tokoyami.

She was much more relieved that it was someone she knew. "Yeah next time tell me you're here." Yaoyarozu joked. "Yes ma'am" Tokoyami joked along.

There was a bit of a pregnant silence before Tokoyami spoke. "So what are you doing down here this late?" He asked. "I got hungry and wanted to eat a snack." Yaoyarozu pointing at the cake in her hands. Tokoyami nodded his head in approval. He was about to walk away when he decided to ask something else.

"Hey, you have been avoiding me as of late. I don't know if it is because I am too fly or something like that." Tokoyami laughed awkwardly attempting to make a joke. Yaoyarozu was shocked to see Tokoyami make an effort to make a joke.

"I didn't think you had a sense of humor. You always seemed like the serious type." Yaoyarozu mentioned. "Well there isn't a lot you know about me now is there." Tokoyami slightly said a bit seductively.

He has been trying to improve his social skills. Since Hawks always had a comment about him not being able to express himself with his words well enough. He tried learning and it was working for the most part. Anyway back to the story.

Yaoyarozu was no idiot, she heard the faint seductiveness of his voice. Initially she was going to repel the idea of fornicating with him, but it was working very well along with his deep voice. It stirred up a fantasy she had as a younger teen about having a hot half werewolf boyfriend. "Oh really, please enlighten me." Yaoyarozu returned the gesture of seductiveness. She sat the container down and walked over to the avian teen.

"Hmmm… You are quite the enticing one." Tokoyami smiled lightly brushing her hip. She felt the brush of his cold hands on her waist. "Thank you, I get that a lot." Yaoyarozu giggled. "Well I don't want to be another male in a long line. I would like to cut to the front." Tokoyami finally put his hand on her waist.

He put his forehead on hers pulling her closer to him. She heard his steady breathing. She was taller than him so it lead to Yaoyarozu brining his face up to kiss his beak. To this day, she never knew how that worked it just does. Tokoyami relished the kiss between him and the creation genius.

They released each other blushing very visibly. Luckily, for Tokoyami it was pretty dark for anyone to see his face. Yaoyarozu had a light red blush.

Yaoyarozu was getting worked up at this point. She wanted to continue teasing the teen. "I may let you…Come eat some cake with me." She reached and grabbed the container. "Say ah." She said mother like. Tokoyami obeyed the command and opened his beak.

She dug her finger into the cake and laid it on his tongue. He wrapped his tongue around her finger and licked it all off. "My, someone was hungry." Yaoyarozu was having lots of fun with this. "It was delicious, I want you to have some as well." He put his finger into the cake and proceeded to ask her to open her mouth.

She obeyed the command and open wide. She started licking and sucking the finger in a very sexy manner. "I guess I'm not the only one now am I." Tokoyami licked her cheek. Yaoyarozu felt a bulge on her leg. She knew where is was coming from.

"Is my prince feeling okay?" She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing around his beak. "I am doing okay my queen. I am just feeling a bit excited." Tokoyami moved his hands upwards to her breast. He caresses the slowly receiving slight moans from the mature girl. "Oh god, I am glad my prince of darkness is feeling excited." Yaoyarozu couldn't take all this foreplay anymore.

She went and reached for his hoodie effectively removing it from his body swiftly. Tokoyami was surprised by the sudden action, but wasn't deterred at the slightest. She nearly ripped the shirt Momo was wearing revealing the black bra she was wearing underneath.

"It's amazing how many guys look at these." Tokoyami massaged her right breast through her bra. She moaned some more and replied. "None of them had the confidence to come ask me. Especially, like this." Yaoyarozu pulled off the bra and let her boobs fly out.

"I suggest we go somewhere more private to continue." Tokoyami gestured back to the dorms. They both decided to go into Tokoyami's dorm since it is roomier in there. Yaoyarozu grabbed their clothes and put her cake back. As they walked there, Yaoyarozu started to ask a question.

"Why me?" She asked. Tokoyami looked over at her and answered. "Because you're special." Tokoyami shortly answered. "Special how? I get that a whole lot. Is it my boobs? Or is it my pretty face? Oh let me guess my ass?" Yaoyarozu wasn't pleased with that answer. She heard that all her life that she was special. It mainly regarded the fact that she has a very well developed body. Tokoyami wasn't pleased with the way she was talking about this topic. "You are by far the most determined person in our class to become a hero. I notice you studying late in the evenings. I am normally in the common area at night. I see you walk in and eat a bit before retiring into your room. I never see anyone else, but you. I just started see more and more of you in my dreams whether I am asleep or daydreaming. I started falling for you. I just didn't expect to get this far." Tokoyami concluded averting his eyes, blushing.

Yaoyarozu was very touched by his declaration of love. It made her feel great for someone to see her inner beauty instead of her outer. "To be honest, I had a vendetta against you. Ever since you beat me at the Sports Festival I never really wanted to be around you. I didn't hate you and I still don't, I just didn't want to associate with you. But look at us now." Yaoyarozu pointed at her topless torso. "I feel the same way about Bakugo. I still don't like him, but he is more arrogant than ever." Tokoyami replied.

In Bakugo's dorm, Bakugo is sleeping and felt like he was insulted by someone.

"Glad you feel the same way, I guess I can give you a shot at dating me. But first, we need to finish what you started." Yaoyarozu licking her lips at her prey. Tokoyami rubbed her butt a little to get her worked up after the emotional spill they just gave each other. They reached the dorm of the Dark Shadow user.

He opened and let his special guest in. He closed and locked the door and removed his shirt. He reached for his pants, but Yaoyarozu stopped him. "No allow me." Yaoyarozu smiled as she unbuttoned his pants. His erection was finally free form the constraints of his jeans.

It wasn't super big or anything like that. It was a good size for her though. She assumed it to be around 6 and a half inches long.

Yaoyarozu wasted no time using her new boyfriends "assets". She licked the base and started sucking him off. She never done this before, but Tokoyami seemed to be enjoying it. This proceeded for about 2 minutes before she stopped. "You are so good at this." Tokoyami praised the girl. He grabbed her and pulled her in.

"**My Turn"**

He pulled off her pants slowly and immediately ravaged her insides. He positioned his member at her vagina. Being impatient he stuck it right in. She nearly went into shock from the initial stroke he performed. "You're okay?" Tokoyami asked. "Yes just a bit surprised from the enthusiasm." Yaoyarozu panting heavily. This pain and pleasure was something she had never experienced before.

"Can we get to the bed before we continue?" Yaoyarozu asked since she was tired of standing up. Tokoyami agreed to the terms and walked over to the bed. She got in a doggy style position tempting Tokoyami. "I'm ready." Yaoyarozu whispered.

Tokoyami just smiled and took the invitation. He didn't want to get her pregnant so he asked for a condom. She made a very thin but durable condom. It took him a few seconds but he managed to get it on.

He walked up and slowly put his dick into her vagina slowly. Mainly because she nearly passed out last time. He made slow strokes giving them both sharp stabs of pleasure. He continued to thrust in Momo receiving more and more moans and gasp.

They continued for a few minutes before things started to build up. "Yaoyarozu I am about to-" "I am too. Please keep going." Yaoyarozu interrupted. It didn't take long for the duo to cum at all. "Momo!" Tokoyami shouted silently. "Fumikage!" Yaoyarozu replied. With that they both came.

They both collapsed on his bed and just laid there for a few minutes. "That was the best experience of my life." Tokoyami smiled. "Thanks, I can definitely say the same thing." Yaoyarozu replied.

They cleaned themselves up and decided to sleep together. They will just set an alarm for an earlier time.

After the sexual experience, they really started dating. However, they both loved teasing each other at each other's expense. The do love each other for who they are and everything. However, they do have fun messing with each other in sexual manners.

One time, Yaoyarozu started rubbing his leg and his genitals in the lunch room and leaving him hanging. "Damn it!" Tokoyami thought when he got up to go back to class.

He got his revenge rather quickly. Thanks to Dark Shadow's twisted ideas. He started rubbing Yaoyarozu's pussy through her panties when they were in the common area. They were sharing a blanket while watching a movie with the entire class.

She had to use all of her self-control to keep herself from moaning or losing her composure. When she was about to release Tokoyami removed his fingers in retaliation for the earlier event.

They ended up having to see a few ground rules for their relationship

No forms of seduction around anyone or in public situations

Studies comes before relations

Keep under the radar from any form of authority

No touching unless they were alone besides hand holding and occasional kissing

This made things very easy in their relationship. It turned to an Angel by day and Devil at night kind of situation between the two. However, they were still very happy. Nothing could split them up.


End file.
